Tonight
by CircadianDance
Summary: Valentine's Day Fic. Sasuke picked up his cup again, and instead of following his routine that night, quickly downed the glass before he stood up. SasuNaru. Oneshot.


**Title: **_Tonight_

**Inspired by: **the country song, _Tonight I Wanna Cry_

**Warnings: **Duh, what else do I write? _Shounen Ai! _And um.. Alcohol reference I guess. That's about it.

**Disclaimer:**… Do I need to remind you again so soon?

----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed, laying his head down on the wooden counter before him. The sounds around the room didn't seem to register with his mind, and he stared through the towering cup before him. The noise of the regular bar hoppers could be heard, their voices arguing over the banged-up pool table in the corner, and the stories that some ninja or other were bragging about could be heard to his left. Ignoring all these things, however, the Last Surviving Uchiha lifted his head once more, picked up his cup, and took another swig of the burning liquid that was inside.

The old bartender watched the dark haired man as he sat at his stool, occasionally showing signs of life by taking another drink, only to place his head back down again. Thinking to himself, the man didn't believe he had seen this fellow before, and wondered why the boy looked so glum. Ah well, it wasn't any of his business. He picked up a white rag that had been lying behind the counter and began to clean off the mess of the customers who had come and gone.

After a while, the regulars moved on to the next hot spot, and the ninja who had been telling their old war stories had been called homeby their wives, leaving only Sasuke and the tender.

"Need another one there, eh?" The man asked, glancing at Sasuke's mug. It was empty again.

"Hai." Sasuke said, eyes never looking at the man. All he wanted right now was another drink. And then hopefully another.

The man picked up the glass and headed over to the back to refill the cup, not questioning the other's request.

"T-thanks, Ji-ji." Sasuke picked up his cup again, and instead of following his routine that night, quickly downed the glass before he stood up. Placing a handful of yen on the table, enough to cover the tab, he nodded at the old man, who smiled in return, before he stumbled out the door and onto the streets.

----------------------------------------------------

The night air was crisp and cool, and stung softly at the uncovered flesh of Sasuke's neck and face. The moon gave enough light for his path, and he managed to not take any heavy falls. Deciding it would be best to head towards his house by short-cutting through the woods, he made his way down a trail he was familiar with and used often while on this side of town.

The path was one that he knew well and could follow even whilst being intoxicated. It was simple and worn down, yet not many people knew about it, since all it was was a back road, so to speak, to get to the training grounds. The Uchiha complex was conveniently located close to the grounds themselves, so he could easily get from one side of town to the other, without having to put up with too many people. Usually the only one he ran into these days was Naruto, who always lounged about near a lake that Sasuke would be coming upon soon.

His footsteps started to lag, and the crunches that accompanied each step were becoming more uneven with each step he took. Feeling a bit dizzy, he paused for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts.

"What are you doing out so late, Sasuke?" A sudden voice said, making Sasuke's head snap in the direction it had came from. He took a few shaky steps toward the sound, before he started to pitch forward.

"Hey!" Naruto growled, before he quickly caught the other ninja in his arms. "You're... _drunk_."

"Yeah… y-yeah… I think.. I think I .. really... yeah." Sasuke's words were slurred and he made no attempt to try and stand on his own, relying on Naruto to hold his weight.

"What in the hell are you thinking? What if we have a mission tomorrow?" Naruto said angrily, holding the other boy, as he started to drag him off through the trees in the direction of his house.

"No mission…d-dobe. It's a holiday, stupid."

He shook his head suddenly, as if trying to clear his thoughts some, wanting the fuzziness that clouded his mind to go away. Sighing, Naruto had to give him that. At least he had picked a good night to get wasted.

"Fine, I guess it's up to me to drag your ass home." Naruto sighed.

"We.. we could go to y-your house, ya know." Sasuke offered suggestively, glancing over at Naruto, who's arm was around his shoulders, keeping him up as they both stumbled onwards.

"If you weren't drunk, and you'd remember it in the morning, I might've just taken you up on the offer. As you are now, _you _probably don't even know what you're saying." Naruto could see the shuriken targets a few feet to the left, signaling that they were almost through the grounds, and close to the Uchiha Complex.

"I only… got drunk.. cause I knew I'd be by myself tomorrow." Sasuke said hopelessly. He sounded like he was going to cry.

"Now that I know you're a emotional drunk, I'm never gonna try and convince you to join me, Kiba, and Shika at the bar again, ever." Naruto grinned as Sasuke's lips curved downwards into a frown as he tried to figure out what Naruto meant.

Naruto kicked open the wooden gate that lay outside the rows of buildings, before he helped haul Sasuke up the concrete path to the front door.

"Got your key?"

Sasuke's hand went to his pocket and he shakily withdrew said silver object. Naruto rolled his eyes and took the key before he opened the door.

"Come on. When you drink, you really go all out, don't you?" He flicked on the lights, and then helped Sasuke take off his shoes, before removing his own. "Let's get you up the stairs…"

When they finally made it to Sasuke's upstairs bedroom, Naruto lifted up the covers with one hand, and pushed Sasuke under them with the other. The Uchiha rolled over on his side and looked at the blonde.

"S-sure you dun wanna stay?"

"Positive. Get some sleep."

Naruto sighed at Sasuke's tactics. It took a long week and an excessive amount of alcohol to get him to hit on him, but there was no way he was gonna take advantage of him like this.

"See ya, Sasuke." Naruto flipped off the lights and shut the door before he headed downstairs. Slipping his shoes back on, he headed back into the night.

Hearing the front door shut, Sasuke rolled back onto his back and stared up at his ceiling. The paint had left swirling designs on the plaster, and he just now realized how… amazing they looked. After a while though, his jumbled thoughts returned to Naruto, and he wished he would've said more to him before he left.

There are just some things that pride won't let you say unless you_ are _drunk.

Sometimes, I love you is one of them.

----------------------------------------------------

The next morning as the too bright sunlight shown through the window shades and the birds chirped too loudly for Sasuke's state of mind, he sat up glaring angrily at the sun that was worming its' way into his room. As soon as he sat up however, his head spun, making him feel sick. Turning to get out of bed, he noticed a piece of paper on his nightstand.

It was simple writing, one who's owner he noticed quickly. Naruto had wrote:

_Happy V-Day._

_Figured these were what you needed the most._

At the end of the small note, a small spiral was scribbled, an below that, a pack of two Chasers were taped to the paper.

Sasuke, grinning, silently thanked him.

**x.X.x**_owari_**.x.X.x**

**Word Count: **1,2904

**A/N: **So, I strayed from the original plot I had in mind.. Which would've been much more… angsty one might say. But I think it turned out fine. I rather like this one.

And before anyone says 'Omg, Sasuke getting drunk fics are so old,' I'll have you know, it's a fanfic writers rite of passage. Every Naruto fic writer gets to write a fic about the following:

Sasuke getting drunk.

and

Naruto going into heat due to Kyuubi.

So Nyah.

And for those wondering, the reason I haven't updated my other fics since the last time I updated… it's cause ff dot net temporarily banned me from updating, since one my stories were written in 'script/screnplay format.' I was what you might call... royally pissed. But whatever. I'm working on the next chapter of Code Shinobi most likely as you read this, so it'll be out soon. And I've got the begininng of Der Vampir... chapter six I believe... written out on notebook paper reciding in my locker... so I'll work on that all day during school tomorrow!

And who knows, I might do a sequel for Sasuke's Birthday!... Yes, I know.. a long way away, but that's what I said about Valentine's Day, and look how fricking fast it snuck up on me... last thing I remember was.. Ocotober and it being Naruto's B-day! Time flys... -sigh-

Thank you to Tao of a Hyuuga for the beta'ing this on such short notice! TT-TT you're so awesome...

I think she recentally changed her penname though... -thinks-

_--cj_


End file.
